Many products include some form of graphic ornamentation, such as for decoration, to identify a source of a product (e.g., a logo), to indicate functionality associated with a product, and so on. A variety of techniques can be utilized to apply graphics to a product.
For instance, a graphic can be applied via a printed item that is adhered to a surface of a product using a suitable adhesive. One example of such as graphic is a decal. While decals can be convenient to produce and apply, they can often be easily damaged and/or removed.
Various types of coatings (e.g., paint or other liquid coating) can also be utilized to apply graphics. A graphic applied with a coating may also be easily damaged, and thus detract from the appearance of the graphic.
Screen printing is another technique that can be employed to apply a graphic to a product. While screen printing is useful in certain scenarios, it can introduce complexity into a production process that can increase product cost and/or production time for bringing a product to market. Thus, many current techniques for applying graphics suffer from a number of drawbacks.